The Charmed Path to the Emerald City
by Calliope Phantom
Summary: Every one remembers the path to the emerald city. And the inevitable heartache it left behind. But what happened in between to create that heartache?
1. Chapter 1

It was a good three days' journey from Shiz to the Emerald city—and this was in the best of weather. And only the wealthy could pay for a constant change of horses. For Glinda and Elphaba it took more than a week. And it was a bleak, cold-scoured week, as winds of autumn ripped the leaves off trees with a dry screech and a rattle of brittle protesting limbs.

Neither of the students could afford much. They traveled as third class passengers, riding in carriages that were filled with people old and young, short and fat, tall and lanky. The two women made sure to sit together as close as possible. They were both frightened, though Elphaba would never admit it. Glinda would put an arm though Elphaba's when a stranger sat too close or a man gave her an unpleasant look. Her pale, creamy fingers would find long slender green ones and they intertwined. Elphaba cocked her head slightly and looked at Glinda out of the corner of her eye. Glinda's eyes looked down before they met Elphaba's. They shared a moment of understanding before quickly averting their eyes, like it was a crime they should ever meet.

The carriage stopped in a rinky-dink town that had a tiny inn, a pub, and one or two shops. It was otherwise surrounded by farmland. Elphaba and Glinda shared a single room in the inn. It was a shit hole. There was one single bed with fraying and holed blankets, a small door led to where the chamber pot was—it was the rat's favorite place and the entire room was covered in shit. Next to the bed was a small, one-drawer nightstand with a lamp on top.

Elphaba set their bags down and looked around the room. She thought of worse places. Glinda followed behind her. A small gasp came from the blonde as she saw the condition of the room. A shiver ran up her spine. Their eyes met and they shared that 'look' again, but said nothing. They had hardly spoken since they left.

Outside the sun had already set and the pub was beginning to fill with farmers and travelers trying to drink their problems away. The few lamps on the street were lit and cast ghastly shadows on the cobbled streets. Glinda looked out the window as the moon began to rise, but quickly turned away when she saw a man look up at her. She had never been so scared in her life.

The young woman turned back to her green friend. "I suggest we sleep in our clothes," Elphaba said as she pushed back the blankets on the bed. Glinda nodded in agreement and lay on the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Elphaba lay down next to her leaving no room for either to move. A slight smile came to Glinda's lips before she started to giggle. Giggling. Elphaba was much too mature for that. But seeing the delight in Glinda's eyes made her light green lips turn upward and begin to giggle.

After their laughter had subsided there was still a careful smile on Elphaba's lips. She opened her arms to Glinda, who allowed them to wrap around her shoulders. The small blonde snuggled deep into Elphaba's embrace and felt very safe. She might not have fallen asleep in such a disgusting room, but now there was no reason for her not too.

The dark haired girl watched as her friend fell asleep in her arms. Her heart fluttered when she felt Glinda's cool breath on her chest. She would never fall asleep. Though she hadn't planned to. There was too much to think about and to many disgusting natives that made Elphaba sick with worry. It would be a long night.

Elphaba looked out the window at dawn. Her eyes were heavy lidded but she mentally slapped herself to keep awake. She looked down at Glinda. She hadn't moved all night.

"Glinda… Glinda," Elphaba whispered releasing her hold on the blonde.

Immediately her blue eyes opened and she looked up in her friend's dark eyes. With out thinking an emerald hand came up and brushed golden curls from her forehead. Elphaba's hand then rested on Glinda's cheek. Glinda's breathing became slightly shallow as she unconsciously tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Elphaba looked at Glinda's serene face then looked at her pink lips. Then unconsciously, like Glinda, the green woman slowly pressed her lips to Glinda's.

Both of their lips moved very little, neither really opening to the other. They were nervous and new to such a feeling. It made their bodies tingle in the oddest places and their hearts race.

Elphaba pulled away first, looking down embarrassed. Glinda's eyes fluttered open as she tried to catch her breath. The blonde placed her forehead against Elphaba's chest and put her arms around her slender neck. Elphaba was surprised at first then leaned her head against blonde curls.

They stayed that way for a moment or two. "Come. We need to get to the carriage. I do not want to stay here another night," Elphaba whispered with a grin.

"Me too," Glinda agreed.

Together they gathered their bags and left the room. A question hung in the air between the two but neither wanted to ask it or find out the answer. This feeling was too good.

The carriage was ready just before six o'clock. Glinda jumped on and found comfortable seats for them to share. Elphaba, after paying the cabby, got on the carriage and found Glinda. She had already created a quaint little nest for them. The green woman smiled as she sat down.

In the next few moments the carriage was full and the cabby snapped the rein a few times and they were off.

Elphaba's head nodded off every now and then, jerking forward when she fell asleep. Glinda's eyebrows knotted together with worry. To her knowledge she was sure that her friend had gotten sleep. Apparently not, Glinda thought.

"Here," the blonde said quietly not wanting other passengers to hear. "Rest you head against my shoulder or you'll hurt your neck."

Elphaba nodded her head sleepily and rested her head on a pink clad shoulder. Their hands found each other again and wound together. Only then did Elphaba allow herself to sleep. Only for a few moments, she said to herself. She fell asleep for almost the entire ride.

Because the horses had rested well they were able to push on further. The next town they stopped at was much better then the last. It was a little bigger and much, much cleaner.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered when the carriage stopped. "Elphie. Wake up."

Brown eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head up. A look of vulnerability and fright passed her eyes before she cleared her face and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed their bags and stepped off the carriage Glinda following close behind. The blonde looped her arm through Elphaba's free arm and they walked to the inn.

The room was a dull blue with flower wallpaper. The blankets covering the bed were clean—or cleaner then others—there was an actual toilet and sink in the corner room and two nightstands on either side of the bed with candles sitting on top of them and one vanity with a small mirror.

The two travelers had both held their breath when they opened the door and were now breathing a sigh of relief. Glinda giggled but covered her mouth quickly when Elphaba glanced at her. Elphie shook her head and set their bags at the foot of the bed, Glinda set her purse on the vanity and pulled out a brush. She sat at the vanity and brushed her hair.

"I must say Elphie," Glinda began as she pulled the brush though her soft curls. "I don't think that traveling is something I would do often. It's quite disgusting sharing such a small amount of space with so many people. Especially when I have no where to wash."

"There's a sink in the bathroom. You could take a sponge bath, though it's not glamorous," Elphaba said as she pulled out a book.

Glinda jumped up at the idea. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Thank you Elphie," Glinda said placing a small kiss on a green cheek.

Elphie's eyes went wide as she watched Glinda shut the door to the bathroom and turn the faucet on. Her hand went up and touched the spot that now tingled and burned all at the same time. In her chest, her heart was beating erratically. Slow down Elphaba. A friendly gesture, that's all. Elphaba thought to herself.

Glinda was pleased with her bold move and was grinning wildly to herself. Their earlier kiss popped into her mind causing her heart to beat erratically. I wonder if Elphaba's is doing the same, she thought.

As the sink filled with water she began to take off her clothes. But she then remembered that her entire mid-section was laced tightly in a corset. She huffed and blew a curl out of her eye. But 'that' smile appeared on her face again.

"Elphie," she called as she opened the door. "Can you help me out of my bodice?"

If Glinda had ever seen an emotion on her dear friend's face it was this one. Elphaba's eyes went wide and her mouth had dropped to the floor. But she was a smart cookie and regained composure quickly.

"Yes," she replied her voice only a little shaky. Glinda turned her back to her friend and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Shaky long fingers found the laces and untied the knot then began to pull the laces to loosen the corset. Glinda felt immediate relief when her breasts were no longer crushed together and she could breath normally. Elphie lifted the article of clothing over the blonde's head then turned her back quickly. It wasn't only nervousness that gripped her but shyness as well. Glinda was so much more beautiful, the dark haired woman thought.

She wasn't the only one who felt it. Glinda was not one to be shy but in front of her friend she felt different. What's this feeling, she asked herself quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered to Elphaba before she disappeared into the bathroom again.

Elphaba went back to reading and Glinda began to wash. Both of them were trying to ignore these strange feelings that they had for the woman just in the other room. It seemed an eternity before Glinda appeared out of the bathroom.

By the time the blonde came out of the bathroom the sun had set and stars were beginning to appear in the dark sky. Glinda's light hair was now dark with water and it clung together, making her thick hair seem thin. She was wrapped in the single towel there was in the bathroom. Elphaba paid no attention to her friend and kept her eyes glued to her book but she had already lost the last sentence she had read and what was going on. She gritted her teeth together, pretending to read now.

Glinda rummaged in her one other bag for another outfit she had brought. It was a much better choice then the one she was wearing. It was a light blue shirt and matching skirt, the shirt was long sleeved and stopped a few inches from her wrists; the skirt had a sheen to it like stars were embedded in the fabric. She pulled out fresh panties and a bra as well. The blonde pulled on her panties under the towel then removed the towel to put her bra on.

Elphaba's eyes were no longer on her book. They drank in Glinda's gorgeous curves and porcelain skin. Elphaba didn't know this feeling either, but she resembled it as longing. Desire. She watched as Glinda's back muscles moved in order to put her bra on and shivered. There was a tingling feeling between her legs. Swallowing past the lump in her throat her brown eyes went back to her book just as the blonde turned back to get her outfit.

Her blue eyes twinkled as her pink lips pulled into a smile. She thought Elphie looked so cute when she was concentrating on a book. Giggling, only to herself, she pulled the skirt over her legs and then put her shirt on.

"Blue is quite becoming on you," Elphaba said without thinking. She had stolen a quick glance then returned her eyes to her book.

The dark haired woman played it cool but inside her body was a whole other story. Her heart was beating as if she had been running, her stomach was a knot, and it felt like butterflies were flying inside her body. Sweet Oz! What the hell am I doing? Elphaba asked herself.

"Really," Glinda asked looking at herself in the small mirror. "Better then pink?"

"Much better," Elphaba smiled looking up into Glinda's blue eyes.

In that moment Glinda wanted to walk over to Elphaba pull the book from her hands and kiss her. And kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her. She just smiled and got into the bed next to Elphaba.

Almost immediately Elphaba finished reading and put the book on the nightstand. She turned to Glinda and opened her arms. Glinda smiled and leaned into her friend placing her head against Elphaba's chest. The blonde took a deep breath and she could smell Elphaba. She smelled like the woods after rain.

They both were thinking of their kiss. They were so close. It could happen again. They were both thinking it.

"Elphie," Glinda said in a half whisper.

"Yes," Elphaba replied.

"Would you do _anything _for me," Glinda asked her eyes looking up at Elphaba then back at the fabric of her clothing.

Elphaba didn't need to think, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

"Then kiss me."

The green woman looked down at her friend. She placed a green hand under Glinda's chin and tilted her head back. Then she slowly placed her lips over Glinda's.

Hearts were hammering. Glinda's hand went up and knotted in Elphaba's hair as Elphaba's hands went around Glinda's slim waist. Neither knew exactly what they were doing but their bodies seemed to understand. The small blonde helped her friend open her mouth and allow their tongues to meet for the first time. This made their hearts pound even faster and their bodies tingle all over.

They came up for air after an eternity. Glinda's blue eyes met Elphaba's brown ones and they both smiled—and even Elphaba's smile was genuine and big.

"I—" Elphaba started but Glinda covered her lips with her fingers.

"Sshhh," she whispered her face getting closer to Elphaba's. "Just don't stop kissing me."

Elphie's grin grew bigger and she pressed her green lips to pink ones.

Both of their hands traveled over fabric covered skin. Glinda could feel her friend's muscles work smoothly as she her green arms circled Glinda's waist tighter. The blonde felt as if her body was on fire and she could no longer breath. Her body was being consumed by this primal _need_ that she had never felt before. She groaned as Elphaba's lips roamed over her chin and neck. Glinda placed both of her pale hands on both sides of Elphaba's face and brought her up so their lips could meet again.

As their lips crushed together—almost painfully—Elphaba growled deep in her throat. Glinda's hands were trying, and failing, to touch Elphie's emerald skin.

"Oh! Please Elphie! I need to touch you," Glinda pleaded, as they pulled apart to breathe.

Elphaba looked at Glinda sweetly and nuzzled the blonde's neck with her nose. Her fingers began to unbutton the double-breasted, heavy blouse. Glinda helped to push the blouse away from her shoulders and onto the floor, she had already begun to place kisses on an emerald shoulder. Elphaba's breasts were small but beautiful; the skin was a light green while the nipples were much darker. Glinda laid her head in the valley of Elphie's breasts. The dark haired woman smiled and kissed her friend's head.

Then Glinda pulled away and began to take off the blue shirt she had just put on. She pulled her bra off with it and looked back at Elphie. "You're… Gorgeous," Elphaba breathed her arm reaching out to wrap around the blonde's waist to pull her closer.

When their breasts touched an electricity shot through their bodies straight between their legs, making them shiver. They smiled nervously at each other. Glinda was the first to make a move; she laced both her hands in Elphaba's hair and gently kissed her. The green woman's hands traveled up the blonde's back. She loved the smoothness of her skin as well as the quivering muscle underneath it.

Glinda trailed her lips over Elphaba's cheek then down her neck. She kissed as much green skin as she could. There was something about her skin that made Glinda crazy. Ever since they had first met she had loved it, been mesmerized by it. And she was so afraid of those feelings that she treated her terribly. So far, that had been her only regret.

As pale lips caressed her collarbone Elphaba felt no shyness or nervousness anymore. Glinda made her feel, dare she say it, normal. When Glinda smiled at her Elphaba felt her heavy heart grow lighter. When Glinda touched her hand or her cheek Elphaba didn't have green skin. Around Glinda Elphaba was just a person, not what she looked like.

"You're beautiful too," Glinda said as she brought her lips up to Elphaba's again.

Using the arms she had around Glinda's waist, Elphaba pushed the woman over. The green woman began to kiss her way down Glinda's neck finally sucking on the light pulse she could see under the porcelain skin. She moved lower placing feather light kisses on the blonde's collarbone and chest.

Once Elphaba reached Glinda's breasts she laid her head down on the woman's chest and listen to her heartbeat. It was doing the same, fast _thump thump thump thump_ that Elphaba's was doing. She loved the sound. She loved the way Glinda's chest rose and fell as she breathed. Looking up at Glinda she smiled and kissed the space between Glinda's breasts before kissing the flesh of each breast and finally taking a pink nipple into her mouth.

Glinda gasped loudly as she felt a warm mouth on her breast. Elphaba slowly sucked then kneaded the flesh with her teeth while her other hand massaged the other breast. She worked unhurried memorizing how Glinda's flesh pebbled with pleasure and which touches made her moan loudly. To Elphaba, Glinda was perfect. And she wanted to remember everything about her friend's body, down to the last freckle—though Glinda was much more perfect then that.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered as she took in another sharp breath, Elphaba had moved on to the other breast treating that one the same way as the other.

Her lover's—they were lovers now—soft whisper made her smile and she went up to kiss beautiful pink lips. They were sweet pecks. Then Elphaba pulled back and looked at sparkling blue eyes. Glinda's hand came up and brushed Elphie's jaw. They could communicate anything through their eyes. But speaking their wants aloud made things so much more exciting.

"Don't stop touching me," Glinda whispered brushing hair from Elphaba's face. Her eyes never left Elphaba's.

Elphaba gave a light smile kissed Glinda then moved down to kiss her stomach. She unzipped the side of the blonde's skirt and pulled it down, along with her underwear, slowly. Her lips kissed jutting hip bones and along the hairline of Glinda's sex. Long fingers ran through the blonde curls between Glinda's legs. Almost as if she had thought about this before, day dreamed of it on a cloudy day. Then Elphaba's fingers ran along the line of her sex, doing all the way down before coming back up.

Glinda's hips thrust upward at the contact. The green woman smiled at her eagerness even though she was every bit as eager to feel the inside of her. Elphaba's thumb circled Glinda's clit then moved over it back and forth. Glinda gripped Elphaba's back, moaning loudly. Those same long fingers found Glinda's entrance and hesitated before going any further.

She looked at Glinda and nuzzled her neck again, how a wolf might nuzzle its mate—Elphaba seemed like a wolf to Glinda. "Is _this_ what you _want_," Elphaba emphasized those two words feeling doubt rise in her chest.

"I want you Elphie," Glinda whispered nuzzling her back. She leaned in closer to Elphaba, "I want you inside me."

There was no hesitation left in Elphaba. And with Glinda's blessing she pushed her fingers inside, gently then roughly to get past any blockage. The blonde winced and dug her fingernails into her lover's back.

"Are you ok," Elphaba asked.

"I'm fine," Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

Elphaba moved her fingers in a slow steady motion, moving with Glinda to lessen any pain, allowing the blonde to dig her fingernails deep into her own green flesh. She thought of how easily how wholly Glinda had given herself to her. And at that moment Elphaba no longer had a heart. For it was now Glinda's to have.

Glinda had shut her eyes to any pain and hid her face in raven tresses. She felt that the pain was too much and that it would never pass. But when it did she though that she might die from so much pleasure. Her hips were much more eager to meet Elphie's hand and her moans and sighs held only desire. Her legs slid up Elphaba's and wrapped around her waist. "Harder," she asked her voice quivering.

Her slender legs helped Elphaba thrust harder into her before sliding down her back to tangle with green legs. The thrusts got faster and faster it seemed making Glinda's stomach muscle's tremble and tighten as her nails, also, began to rake the flesh of Elphaba's back.

The green woman growled in a sensual way tossing her head back then kissing Glinda's neck, her fingers going deeper and deeper and wetness pooling in her underwear. Then the muscles of Glinda tightened hard around her hand and she felt liquid fire. And Glinda screamed Elphaba's name and opened her eyes to meet her lover's. There was a spark in Elphaba's eye, as well as Glinda's, that made Glinda grip her lover harder as her climax suddenly rushed on to her faster.

They both went so high they never wanted to fall back down. It was better than heaven. As they slowly fell back to Oz they caught their breaths, resting.

"Are you all right," Glinda asked brushing sweat covered locks from Elphaba's forehead.

"I'll be ok," Elphaba whispered. Glinda kissed her forehead and Elphaba laid her head on Glinda's chest taking in deep breaths. The blonde put her fingers in her lover's hair, slowly massaging her scalp. Elphie groaned as she kissed Glinda's collarbone. Tightening her hold on Elphaba's hair she pulled the green woman up to kiss her lips. Very gently Elphaba pulled out of Glinda as they kissed. The small woman's eyes flew open as she gasped into her lover's mouth.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you," Elphaba asked her hand out of Glinda.

"No… No. It's just, I… I like you inside of me," She said slowly. Elphaba gave her a crooked smile then kissed her forehead. Then she licked all of Glinda's juices from her hand. Even though she wasn't doing it sensually Glinda felt a tingle between her legs. She pulled Elphaba's hands away from her and kissed her lips. Elphie's mouth tasted like herself and the very thought of that thrilled her. It was Elphaba's turn now Glinda thought to herself as she pushed Elphaba over so that she was now on top.

Kissing Elphie's collarbone she pulled down her dark skirt and tossed it on the floor. She nuzzled Elphaba taut stomach with her face. Glinda was completely intoxicated by her lover's skin. Green, she thought. Emerald. Jade. I need more green in my wardrobe Glinda thought as she kissed her way up Elphaba's stomach and back to her lips.

Elphaba, this time, took control of the kiss and thrust her tongue into Glinda's mouth making sure she searched every crevice and memorized the very taste of Glinda. And that was something that not even her brain could figure out. She touched Glinda's everywhere feeling muscle and skin and sweat.

But before Elphaba could take control again Glinda pulled from her mouth and began to kiss her neck and collarbone and breasts. Though most boys—and maybe even some girls—would find Elphaba's breasts too small or strange Glinda thought that her breasts were beautiful, charming even. She put her mouth over a nipple and bit down harder then she'd meant to, causing Elphaba to arch her back up and groan loudly. The sound made Glinda want more. She bit down again only lighter and got the same reaction. So she continued to bite and nip and suck until Elphaba's nipples were swollen.

Glinda then moved lower. She didn't want to do what Elphaba had done. She wanted to taste Elphaba as well as be inside her. She moved down to the patch of dark curls between Elphaba's legs and kissed it. Her fingers went up and down Elphaba's sex, brushing her clit when she got to the top. Then she allowed her tongue to do the same.

"Oh," Elphaba gasped her hips bucking upward for more contact. Glinda pushed her hips down to the bed and slide her tongue into Elphaba's sex. She brushed her tongue up and down; side to side, and in small circles. And then she pushed her tongue deep into Elphaba and licked hungrily. Elphaba arched her back up and grabbed the sheets moaning her pleasure. Then she put a hand in Glinda's curls and pushed her head forward wanting everything Glinda could offer.

The blonde licked for a few more moments then pulled her tongue out of Elphie. Just as Elphaba was about to protest she felt fingers ease their way into her. Glinda looked up at Elphaba and asked with her eyes if Elphie was all right. Elphaba nodded and pulled Glinda up so they could kiss. Glinda moved her hand slowly letting Elphaba feel her.

Elphaba made a few yelps and winced at the pain. She locked her jaw, gritted her teeth and waited for pleasure. Her lover saw this and snuggled against her neck whispering to her that she would be fine and that she was right there. The green woman let herself hold Glinda tighter and let Glinda take care of her. And she did. The pain was gone soon after and Elphaba allowed Glinda to go slightly faster.

Neither girl's had ever felt so raw before. They never knew so much pleasure could ever be felt in reality. And as Glinda thrust into Elphaba she realized how vulnerable that her friend was leaving herself. That was so unlike Elphaba. She was so guarded, protected, and un-open to everyone. What allowed Elphaba to let Glinda in past guarded walls? Glinda thought as Elphaba gripped her nails into her skin. The green woman put a thigh in between Glinda legs and let her rub against it so that they could get even closer.

Their stomachs touched with every thrust making sweat mingle with sweat. Glinda pressed her thigh harder against the green thigh feeling both Elphaba's and her own climax not to far from them. Elphaba closed her eyes and buried her face in Glinda's golden hair the feeling in her body, though good, made her uneasy and frightened.

"Glinda," she whispered pressing harder into her neck.

"You'll be ok Elphie… I promise," Glinda told her just as she felt Elphaba's walls close over her hand. They kissed each other, then Glinda pulled away and kissed Elphaba's neck and chest. Elphaba tilted her head back trying to pull air into her hot lungs. Glinda laid her head on Elphie's chest catching her breath as well.

"I love you," Glinda whispered against Elphaba's chest. She hadn't meant to say it. She hadn't known she felt it until this moment. She swallowed nervously and tried to act calm.

Elphaba looked down at Glinda unsure of what to say. For the past few months she had wondered about this one word, _love_. She wasn't sure what it was or what it felt like. One part of her was sure she felt it. But the other part, the much more practical part knew there could be no such feeling.

It was a long time before either of them said anything. The air between them seemed filled with anticipation but it also seemed stale.

"I-I… I don't know if I can say that," Elphaba finally said.

Glinda's heart sank. "But… Do you feel it," she asked trying to keep her voice normal even though she there was a lump in her throat.

"Yes," Elphaba whispered. Glinda barely made out the remark, but she never thought one word could make her feel so joyful. She finally got the courage and stole a look at Elphaba who was already looking down at her.

The dark haired woman looked at her lover's blue eyes and gave a tired smile. She kissed her forehead. Glinda blushed a little and snuggled closer Elphie. They held each other tightly. And just before they fell into a blissful sleep Glinda whispered ever so slightly, "I love you."

She knew Elphaba heard her and wasn't expecting her feelings to be returned. She just wanted to say it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba was awake before Glinda—of course. She watched as the blonde's chest rose and fell silently with sleep. A smile played at the corners of the green woman's lips. She rubbed her long fingers against the pale arm that Glinda had around her waist. It was the only sound in the room, skin against skin. Elphaba loved it.

"Glinda," Elphie whispered kissing her collarbone.

Glinda's eyes opened almost immediately and she looked at Elphaba with a drowsy look but her lips still went up in a smile. "Good morning," she whispered softly.

She kissed an emerald shoulder and snuggled against slightly shivering from the cold. Elphaba tightened her hold on Glinda to keep her warm.

"We have to go," Elphaba said reluctantly but with some amount of haste.

"I know," Glinda said with a sigh. She sat up and wrapped a flimsy blanket around her torso. Elphaba sat up as well and moved closer to Glinda. She put her head against the pale skin of her lover's back and stroked it with her nose and hair. The blonde smiled and turned her head to the side placing and hand against raven locks.

Then she stood up and began to gather and put on her clothes. As Elphaba put on her own clothes, Glinda escaped for a quick glance in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray and there were slight bags under her from little sleep, but somehow she looked different. She just wasn't sure how. She powdered her face and put some lipstick on then ran a wet comb through her hair to make it look somewhat presentable. When she turned back to Elphaba she had already had all of their things together and was ready to leave.

They smiled at each other and spoke their silent feelings through their eyes. Elphaba held the door for Glinda and they left for the carriage.

The carriage had already arrived so the girls hopped on quickly to get seats that didn't make one nauseas. As Glinda took the seat next to the window seat Elphaba looked around at the other passengers with suspicious glances.

"Glinda," Elphaba said with a very stern tone. Glinda looked up. "Move over to the window seat."

"Why," she asked not understanding Elphie's order.

"I don't want anyone to get any ideas about you," she said eyeing one man in particular who was staring at Glinda's cleavage. Glinda looked at him and swallowed nervously. Nodding she moved over to the next seat and Elphaba sat next to her looking at the man with hard eyes.

Glinda's hand found Elphaba's but her gaze did not. Elphaba's brows knitted in worry then softened. She put two fingers underneath her lovers chin and turned her gaze. The blonde looked at Elphie.

"Don't you worry. I won't let anything happen to you, my sweet," she said so only Glinda could hear. She hated sharing such an intimate moment with strangers watching but Glinda needed it. She kissed Glinda's forehead then leaned back in her seat as the carriage began to move.

"You promise," Glinda whispered putting her face in Elphaba's hair.

"Yes," Elphaba said resting her cheek against golden curls.

The young woman smiled and snuggled into Elphie's hair, smelling it. She moaned lightly at the scent. "You smell good."

"I should… I smell like you," Elphie smiled.

Glinda was silent for a while… "I love you," she whispered in the same tone as the night before.

Elphaba hesitated less this time. "I know."

Then Glinda sat up smiled at Elphaba and turned her glance out the window. She wasn't hurt, but she felt a slight sting in her heart. I wonder if Elphaba will ever say it, Glinda thought.

The green girl didn't feel any better. Saying something was _worse_ then saying nothing. Elphaba didn't want to hurt Glinda she… Do I _love_ her? Elphaba asked herself. Those words were so foreign to her. What is love anyway? Elphaba thought. Is it this tingling feeling? This flutter in my heart? Is that what Glinda is feeling? Elphaba looked at the turned away Glinda as she asked herself these questions.

They stayed silent for most of the ride to the next town. But their hands stayed intertwined for the whole ride there.

Once the carriage stopped in the next town they got off and went to the inn. This room was like the first room they had stayed in. There was no love making that night. The two lovers lie in each other's arms a few caresses here or there, but no more then that. Elphaba, thoroughly exhausted, slept. Glinda did not. She stayed awake all night just to watch Elphaba sleep, something she rarely got the chance to see. The green girl seemed to be awake all of the time, reading a book or writing something down. Glinda smiled a drained smile to herself as she thought of Elphaba's study habits.

It was twilight when Elphaba's eyes opened. She looked at Glinda's tired eyes and shook her head slightly. "Go to sleep my sweet," She said running a few fingers on the side of the blonde's face.

"I'm not tired," Glinda said slowly almost slurring her words.

"You are," Elphaba whispered kissing her lovers forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we must leave."

Elphaba pulled Glinda to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. And as Glinda leaned her head against Elphie's green chest the dark haired woman began to hum deep in her throat. She was humming a tune that Glinda didn't recognize but liked just the same. The petite blonde yawned and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very very sorry that this is so LATE! My life had been so crazy, filled with stupid people and work. But I have it and I promise that I will keep updates accordingly. So please enjoy the next installment. I know it's not that long but I left a surprise in there. See if you can find it.**

* * *

Over the course of the next two days things did not change. The young lovers would hold hands look into each other's eyes and feel love but there were no other physical aspects. Glinda said I love you but it was never returned always answered with an "I know". Together they were emotionally and physically exhausted.

The carriage pulled up to the south gate of the Emerald City and the bubbly blonde looked out the window with the enthusiasm of a child. It was greener then she imagined—and she had imagined it as deep as Elphaba's skin. After the driver was allowed through Glinda's ecstatic smile was lost. Beggars dressed in rags asked for money and tried to keep warm by tiny fires. The buildings were tarnished and brown, some even falling apart. Glinda shook her head back and forth wanting so much not to believe her eyes.

"Come here," Elphaba whispered opening an arm. Glinda buried her face in Elphie's darkly clad shoulder. Elphaba laid her head against Glinda's curls and smiled at how her friend had changed since that first loathsome moment. From a polished Gillikinese darling to an understanding and heartfelt woman. Elphaba was proud.

Then Elphaba looked out the window and saw a few Animals in a dark alley trying to hide in a box. A sharp pain went through her chest. The wizard _will_ change this, she thought. He must.

"It'll get better the further we move into the city," Elphaba whispered. She wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or Glinda. The blonde nodded her head but didn't look up.

The carriage stopped about 20 minutes later at a stable for the horses and everyone stepped off and went their own way. Glinda looked up at the soaring emerald buildings and her child smile returned to her face. She saw salons and shops and quaint little cafés. All of the things they could be doing rushed to Glinda at once and her smile grew until it was ear to ear.

"C'mon Elphie," the blonde giggled pulling Elphaba in the direction of a beautiful shop.

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up when they stood directly outside of the door. She turned her gaze to Glinda who was pouting her perfect lips at Elphaba. The green girl took a deep breath.

"Lets go," she sighed.

Glinda shrieked in delight and they went into the shop. Elphaba sat outside the dressing room as Glinda changed into… well to many outfits to count. Some pink, some red, some blue, even some green. But it made Elphaba laugh and smile at her friend and lover, the simple pleasure in watching Glinda in her own world.

There was one outfit though, that Elphaba liked in particular. It was a faded red dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and ended just above her ankles showing her pretty little feet.

"I like this one," Elphaba said not meaning to let her gaze linger in certain places.

The blonde gaze a small smile and blushed. "Thank you," she replied and went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. She was going to buy it.

After making her purchase the girls went out and walked on the cobbled streets enjoying the city, watching the strange people. Glinda's hand found Elphaba's in the middle of all of this and the green girl replied with a gentle squeeze. Then the girls stopped and looked at a bright very large building before them. Grand stairs led up to double wooden doors with lions on either side of the doors.

"Is that," Elphie asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes," Glinda smiled.

A pause, "Can we?"

"Yes," Glinda smiled again and they crossed the street and crossed over the threshold.

There was no better smell to Elphaba—other then Glinda, of course—then a library filled with old books, new books, and all of the dust in between. Elphie shuddered as she stared at all of the books. Where to start, Elphaba asked herself.

"Go on," Glinda urged in Elphaba's ear. "I'll find something to do."

Elphaba opened her mouth but instead of talking she closed it and nodded walking off toward the west part of the library. Glinda watched her love walk away shaking her head as Elphie had done earlier with her shopping.

The bookworm went down very hallway of books and pulled out at least one and in no time at all she had a stack she couldn't see past. She walked as carefully as she could to a table, set the books down then sat down. Where to start, Elphaba asked herself. She decided on a life sciences text that must've been as old as Oz itself. She opened the book carefully and began to read. Elphie memorized ever paragraph, every sentence, and every word. Nothing was quite more fascinating to her.

Glinda had decided that the only thing she could do in a library was look at the architecture of it. It was something different, new, and spectacular. The halls of Shiz were old but this building was something else.

The columns were each carved intricately with what looked like stories of past Ozma's. The ceiling was covered in faded paintings that one couldn't quite make out. And the bookcases were coated in some kind of sap that made them look completely gold and smooth. It was the one building that ever brought a tear to Glinda's eyes.

Then a book caught Glinda's eye—yes a book. It was a torn, leathery and worn out book that was at least 600 pages thick. But what caught her eye were the glowing, golden pages. Glinda tilted her head to the side in curiosity and she plucked the book from the shelf. The leather had some kind of picture inscribed in it, but the leather was to worn to make anything out. The young blonde opened the book carefully, as if it were an illusion, and gasped at the glowing pages. The letters were an emerald green that looped and swirled into illiterate words and pictures. Glinda was fascinated by the language she could not read and sat on the floor watching the intricate letters dance.

Elphaba had moved on to a book about the history of Animals and their place in Oz when she noticed the clock. If she wanted to see the wizard they would have to leave now. We have to find an inn to stay at before we go though Elphaba thought to herself. Sighing with disappointment, the green girl closed the book and picked up her stack to return them to their proper place.

As Elphie returned her books Glinda was still watching the letters swirl. The color reminded her of Elphaba and just as the green girl popped into her head her name appeared on the page. Glinda gasped and looked harder but the name had disappeared and the letters were twirling again. The blonde didn't know what to make of it. Then a splash of pink appeared and the two colors dance and spin around each other. Glinda's blue eyes sparkled as she stared. Her finger reached out of its own accord and brushed the page. The two colors then gathered by her finger spinning around in a circle of pink and green. When she lifted her finger the colors retreated. She tried the action again but this time harder. Her fingerprint left a mark where the colors spun around it continuously. Then with Elphaba in mind the blonde pressed her two forefingers against the page and brought them up then down in the shape of a heart and in the middle she drew an _E_ and a _G_.

Glinda watched the colors encircle the letters and the heart feeling warmth enclose her own heart. "Glinda."

Elphaba stood at the end of the row of books looking at Glinda on the floor with a book in her lap. The green girl rubbed her eyes. There was _a book_ in _Glinda's_ lap. Ozma must have returned because there was no other way Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands would be reading.

Chuckling quietly to herself she called, "C'mon Glinda! We have to go see the Wizard!"

"Coming," she replied closing the book and putting in its original place. She brushed off her dress and skipped over to Elphaba looping her arm with Elphaba's. She rubbed her golden curls against Elphaba's shoulder.

"So… What were you reading," Elphaba asked jokingly.

"Oh, nothing important. Just something on fashion," She said kissing Elphie's cheek.

"You know what I learned," she questioned Elphaba. "Pink and green go good together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm happy to be back with the second to last chapter of _The Charmed Path to the Emerald City_. I think you guys will enjoy this one. I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to post the next one but I'll try to make it as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The two lovers left the library arm in arm. Glinda rested her head slightly on a black clad shoulder. Elphaba turned and kissed the golden curls with a contented sigh.

"We have to find an inn," Elphaba said. "One we can afford."

They walked down a street only a few blocks away from the emerald palace of the Wizard. The two girls came upon an old creaking jade house with a sign that hung over the door: _INN & Pub_. She pulled Glinda toward it and held the door open for her. The inside wasn't much better.

The painting on the wall didn't hang straight, the red velvet carpet was ripped and faded and the entire wood paneling was covered with dust. Glinda sneezed covering her mouth so she wouldn't offend anyone—not that there was anyone to offend—and so that no more dust could cloud her nostrils. Elphaba gave her a crooked smile and went to get them a room.

Once she had the key in hand Elphaba led Glinda up the groaning staircase to their room. This room was the best they had ever stayed in. The bed lay beneath a large window that overlooked a few nightclubs and tall green towers and just above that you could see the glowing emerald of the palace. Glinda giggled and sat on the bed looking out the window. This bed was plusher and a little bigger then they're other beds but the sheets were tattered and a little dusty.

Elphaba sat down in the wicker chair in the corner of the room, allowing herself a short rest. Outside the sun was close to setting beginning to change to a golden orange and turned the sky purple.

"I'm going to freshen up," Glinda said taking her bags into the small bathroom.

"Be quick. The sun is about to set and we must go see the Wizard," Elphaba told her as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Elphaba was terrified of seeing the wizard. Of course she would never admit that, but she could feel it welling up in her chest. But the thought of all the Animals without jobs and homes made that fear seem to disappear. The Wizard had nothing that Elphaba could not handle. I will do it, Elphaba told herself.

15 minutes after Glinda had disappeared into the bathroom Elphie decided to call for her. "Glinda."

"Glinda?"

"Glinda! Come on! You have had plenty of time to freshen up. Glin—" Elphaba was interrupted by Glinda's figure in the bathroom doorway.

Glinda had put on her new red dress and had reapplied make up to her cheeks and eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a white flowered comb that perfectly matched her dress. The blonde looked up shyly into Elphaba's brown eyes.

Elphaba looked Glinda head to toe; her gaze lingering in some places until her eyes finally met Glinda's. Elphaba knew that there was no other sight like this. Like Glinda.

Unfortunately what she was thinking isn't necessarily what came out of her mouth, "Why…" she let the question wander.

"I… I wanted to feel pretty," Glinda, said softly.

The green girl walked to her and took her porcelain hands in her own green ones. "You are always beautiful," Elphaba whispered to her bringing the soft fingers to her lips.

She placed a hand over Glinda's pale cheek so that their eyes met. Elphaba gave her a small smile and brought her face closer to Glinda's and Glinda met her half way. It was one of their more gentle kisses but had a hidden passion that neither girl had ever felt. They pulled apart and lay their foreheads together while Elphaba lazy rubbed her thumb over the soft skin of Glinda's cheek.

"We have to go…" Elphaba whispered grazing her lips lightly over pink ones.

"Do we? Can't we stay in? I want to spend time with you," Glinda whispered softly kissing Elphie.

Elphaba pulled away a little her shoulders stiffened. She looked out the window toward the Emerald Palace. It was the place where her life would change. She was going to be able to make Oz better. She thought that this palace would be the most beautiful thing she would ever see in her life but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Glinda…

"The Wizard can wait," Elphaba said to Glinda and wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and kissed her lips.

Glinda smiled into her kiss and put her arms around Elphaba's neck putting one hand in those ebony tresses. Elphie allowed her hands to roam over Glinda's silk covered curves giving a slight moan at the feel. Feeling bolder Elphaba pulled away from Glinda and looked at her chest and tantalizingly pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders. The dress slid down her body and pooled around her feet. Then she reached her hand behind and pulled out the ivory comb allowing Glinda's golden locks to fall to her shoulders. She put her arms around the blonde and continued kissing her.

The blonde groaned as long fingers traveled over her back and she began yanking at the buttons of Elphaba's frock. She slipped it past green shoulders then pulled the green girls tank top over her head leaving Elphie's torso bare. Her fingers then hooked into Elphie's skirt and she pulled them down leaving her as naked as Glinda. Pink lips placed light kisses on Elphie's green shoulder before she moved up to kiss her forehead, her eyelids, and her lips.

"You carry so much weight Elphie," Glinda whispered into her lover's ear. "Please… let me help you."

The green girl had never heard Glinda speak so maturely before. Those words sounded so foreign on Glinda's lips. But they also sounded so right. Elphaba laid her head on Glinda's pale shoulder and smelled the scent of her shampoo. Lilies… and a small hint of lavender. Elphie pressed her nose a little deeper into Glinda's neck.

Glinda lead her lover to the bed and gently brought her down onto the bed so that she lay on top. The blonde looked up at her lover giving her a lazy smile then grazed her lips over green ones. She then kissed her lover's forehead and allowed her to lay it on her pale chest.

Both of the girls were breathing hard though they had barely even begun to touch. Elphaba was listening to Glinda's heartbeat while Glinda continued to press reassuring kisses on her forehead. Then Elphaba began kissing Glinda's chest grazing her lips over pink nipples so that they would become hard. Glinda groaned and felt a pressure began to build between her legs. She pulled Elphaba up roughly and pressed their lips together. Their tongues entangled and darted in and out of each other's mouths before Glinda bit down on Elphie's lower lip. The dark haired woman gave a growl of pleasure as Glinda shoved Elphaba to the side and pulled herself up so that she lay on top of her lover.

Glinda repeated what Elphie had done to her. She kissed her green chest and her breast just teasingly brushing her nipple before moving on. She traveled up Elphaba's neck taking a piece of emerald skin into mouth and sucking hard. Her hands cupped and massaged Elphie's small breasts as she sucked on her sensitive earlobe.

Elphaba wasn't sure she could survive under Glinda's onslaught. Her legs were already quivering and the tingling between her legs had become an insistent pressure. She decided to turn the tables and forced Glinda upward so that she sat in her lap. Glinda giggled and kissed her lover wrapping her arms around Elphie's neck. Elphaba used both hands to cup Glinda's buttock and pulled her closer causing their sexes to press together.

They both gasped. Their breath mingled together as they stared at one another. Glinda smiled and pressed her hips against Elphaba's causing another wave of sensation in her sex. Then the two lovers began to move their hips in a single motion as they kissed each other over and over.

By now the sun had gone down and it was hours into the night. Outside the clubs were being opened to the public. They played loud music and displayed their signs with bright emerald lights. Inside as the lover's continued their erotic dance Elphaba opened her eyes so that she might see Glinda in her ecstasy. And what she saw was something she would never forget. Glinda was as green as Elphaba. Her pale skin now shone with the bright lights of the Emerald City and for this moment in time they were the same.

"Glinda… Open your eyes," Elphaba said through her gasps of breath.

Glinda opened her blue eyes and saw how her body had changed colors. She looked at Elphaba and thought what a sight they must look. A blonde green skinned woman making love to a dark haired green woman. Her green lips met Elphaba's green lips in the most passionate kiss any person had ever shared. And with a few more swing of their hips their climaxes washed over them.

The two lovers could feel as the other exploded in orgasm and their juices met. Elphaba pushed Glinda onto the bed and kissed her as their hips continued to meet. Glinda could feel that she was taking in everything that was Elphaba into her own body. The very thought made her call out Elphaba's name and pull her closer. They lay together in the passions of their lovemaking trying to catch their breath. Elphaba kissed her lover's chest then moved up kissing her neck. She looked into her lover's blue eyes.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered into Glinda's ear.

The blonde wasn't sure she heard right. Elphaba told her she loved her. She had said it. Those words that seemed forbidden and Elphaba had said them. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. Using the blanket Elphaba wiped the tears away and kissed the trails they had left on Glinda's pale cheek. She whispered it over to Glinda kissing her sweetly.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said between more tears. "I love you… I love you!"

Glinda kissed Elphaba then continued to make love to her. And they made love all night until the stars were gone and the sun was rising. And just before they fell asleep they both whispered, "I love you."

* * * * * *

It was midday when Glinda woke. Both she and Elphaba were tangled up in the sheets. And each other. Glinda smiled lazily resting her head in the palm of her hand as she stared at a sleeping Elphaba.

"My Elphie," she whispered. Elphaba was hers now and she was Elphaba's. She felt so full of love she thought she might die. She moved closer to Elphaba and brushed her lips over Elphie's emerald skin before brushing her lips. She kissed across Elphaba's cheek whispering into her ear, "Elphie… wake up love."

Glinda could see her lover stirring slightly. "Elphie wake up," she repeated before deciding to take a different course of action.

She brushed Elphaba's lips again then pressed a little harder. When she felt Elphaba's lips respond she smiled. Elphaba's hands went up and down Glinda's back before she finally wrapped them around her waist.

"Morning my love," Elphaba whispered.

"Mmmm… Morning," Glinda groaned back. Elphaba glanced out the window looking at the place of the sun. She jolted awake then pushing Glinda upward and off of her.

"We have to go see the Wizard," Elphaba said tossing the blankets off of her beginning to put her clothes on. Glinda sighed. But she couldn't be made at Elphie. Once business was brought up it was all Elphaba could think about and Glinda understood that.

She got out of their warm bed and put her clothes on. The two girls gathered their belongings making sure they had everything. Glinda primped and freshened up for today's proceedings while Elphaba say anxiously in a chair waiting. Once she was done they left the inn and walked down the street in the direction of the palace.

"We're off to see the Wizard," Glinda said as she hooked her arm through Elphaba's.

Elphaba didn't reply. She merely kept her eyes forward and focused on the task at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... My story is almost over. Wouldn't you agree that it feels awesome to finish a long story you've been working on for a long while? Ok, so I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to do a sort of epilogue after this chapter. It will be on here in a day or two and that will be it for the story.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading it and have stopped to give me review. I appreciate the support. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It took hours to get past just the gatekeeper, receptionists, and social secretary. Then the two girls sat for hours awaiting for a short interview with the Commander of Audiences. He a short round little man did not understand what they had come for. Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she finally managed to say "Madame Morrible".

The Commander finally realizing whom Morrible was said, "Tomorrow at noon. You will have five minutes between the Ambassador from Ix and the Home Guard Brigade. The attire is formal."

Elphaba tightened her jaw in anger and turned around stomping out of the palace. Glinda followed in a huff trying to keep up with Elphaba's long stride. They returned to the inn and went to bed. Glinda slept. Elphaba didn't.

At one the following afternoon—everything running late of course—the Ambassador from Ix left the throne room quite agitated. Glinda fixed her hair and fluffed her dress for the eighteenth time and sighed thinking she should have brought better clothes. She glanced over at Elphaba she looked exhausted and terrified, but strong, like she was made of something tougher the bones and blood. The Commander of Audiences appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"You have five minutes," he said. "Do not approach until you are bade to do so. Do not speak unless spoken to. You may refer to the Wizard as 'Your Highness'."

"That sounds regal. Didn't the entire royalty di—" Glinda grabbed her arm to shut her up. Now was not the time for Elphaba to show her smarts. They hadn't come all this way to be turned away because Elphaba couldn't keep her mouth shut.

The Commander didn't notice and made them follow him to a grand set of double doors. Before he pushed the door open the Commander remarked, "The Wizard is not in good humor today due to reports of riot in Ugabu district."

Then the doors were pushed open and the two girls stepped over the threshold. The Antechamber was dimly lit with candles. The throne sat on a round dais in the middle of the next chamber its emeralds glowed dully in the scarce candlelight. The Wizard was absent.

"Where is he," Glinda whispered afraid to make to much noise.

"I don't know. But if we have such a short amount of time I hope this doesn't count. It's not our fault he's wasting it," Elphaba spoke normally.

It was silent for a few moments. "Shhh," Elphaba said

Then dark purple clouds began to accumulate around the throne. Lightning crashed against the ceiling lighting the room for a split second before it died out. It crackled again 30 seconds later. Then from the smoke came two bright leering eyes.

"I am Oz, the Great and Terrible," it said, shaking the room. "Who are you?"

Elphaba began to open her mouth but then the lightning crashed again and she abruptly closed it. Glinda glanced at Elphie. "Go on Elphie," she encouraged though she herself was afraid.

"Whooo arrrre youuuu?" the thing bellowed.

"Elphie," hissed Glinda. If they didn't talk they were going to be thrown out. "Oh, you useless thing—I'm Glinda Upland form the Upper Uplands, if you please, Your Highness, descended from the Arduennas. And this is, if you please is Elphaba Thropp, the Third Descending from Nest Hardings."

"And if I don't please?" the Wizard said.

"Oh! What a child," Glinda said under her breath. "Elphie! Say something! I don't know why we're here."

The Wizards remark seemed to bring Elphaba out of her stupor. She edged slightly forward gripping Glinda's hand for support. "We are students of Madame Morrible at Crage Hall in Shiz, Your Highness, and we have vital information."

Glinda lifted an eyebrow at Elphaba. "Thanks for telling me," she muttered under her breath.

"Madame Morrible, that fish-eyed paragon of paradoxes," the Wizard boomed. "I can't imagine this information vital."

"That is not for us to interpret. Gossip is unreliable. But—" Elphaba started.

"Gossip is instructive," the Wizard spoke. "It tells us which way the wind is blowing… Gossip."

"No," Elphaba spoke proudly. "We're here on important business."

"Who are _you_ to decide what is and is not important?" the Wizard roared.

"I keep my eyes open as well as my ears. You didn't call us here to gossip like schoolgirls. We came here with our own agenda," Elphaba said.

"How do you know I didn't call you here?"

The students didn't know. All they knew was that Morrible had called them in for tea. That was all. "Settle down Elphie," whispered Glinda. "You're making him mad."

"So what? I'm mad," Elphaba stated. "I have news of important discoveries of a great scientist, Your Highness. I am here to seek justice and I know you do too. I believe these document may change your judgment about the Animal rights—"

"Doctor Dillamond?" The Wizard asked. "This is what you came here for?"

"No. It's about all of the Animals. They have been deprived of—"

"I know of Doctor Dillamond and his work," the Wizard snorted. "Derivative, unauthenticated garbage! It was something you'd expect from an Animal. He had no notion of politics… I know of his interests and findings. I care less."

"Please! You cannot think his work is worthless? He made well thought out arguments and you would be amazed at his discoveries! No right-thinking ruler or politician would ign—"

"It is quite touching that you think I'm right-thinking," he said.

Elphaba was not pleased with where this was going. She was frustrated with his replies. Glinda stood at her side quiet and listening. She gave no help. "Please, sir. These Animals have suffered enough hardship. You must see the sorrow? Sir this is immoral!" Elphaba pleaded as proud as one could when they were pleading.

"I will not listen when anyone uses the word _immoral_," the Wizard bellowed at the green girl.

"What if I said_ wrong_," Elphaba questioned.

"It is not up to students to figure out what is '_wrong'_. That is up to leaders. That is why we exist," he said.

Elphaba gritted her teeth together and began softly to growl. Glinda grabbed hold of her arm. "Elphie… Let's go while we're still alive," Glinda urged.

"Wait!" The Wizard called. "There is something I want to ask you."

Elphaba and Glinda waited half turned to leave. It was silent except for the occasional boom of thunder and the turning of the clouds. The bright eyes blinked a few times showing that the Wizard was thinking. Or, perhaps, purposefully wasting the girls' time.

"Why did Madame Morrible send you here?" was his final question.

"She didn't," was all Elphaba replied.

"I'm sure you've heard of the word pawn," the Wizard said with a chuckle.

"Have you heard resistance?" Elphaba shot back with a growl.

"What is it she wants from you?"

"A decent education," Glinda said aloud without thinking first. Elphaba lifted an eyebrow telling her to keep her mouth shut.

The Wizard cackled one more time. "Beware whom you serve," said the Wizard of Oz. Then everything was gone except for the lone throne. Elphaba stared into the blackness behind the emerald throne her eyes searching for a man her breathing a little labored. There was nothing left for them. They walked out of the palace and back to the inn. They didn't speak or touch or kiss. They just slept.

* * * * * *

Elphaba had become hardened. The next morning after their meeting with the Wizard Elphaba wasn't speaking and she wouldn't touch Glinda. Glinda tried to comfort her lover with light strokes on her arms but Elphaba moved out of reach. The blonde was hurt. She had spent months when she and Elphaba were first roommates not talking to her. But with all that had happened talking to Elphaba was now a necessity of life. Glinda had told Elphaba she loved her and she had meant it, with all her being.

The carriage wasn't leaving until later in the afternoon. So the two students decided to stay in their room until it was time to meet the carriage. Elphaba found comfort in her own mind as she paced around the room. Glinda sat on the bed staring at her lover in her troubles. Every few minutes Glinda would say her name, say anything to Elphaba to see if she'd reply. The green girl never replied but she would stop in her tracks and glance at Glinda from the corner of her eye then continue pacing. Glinda didn't know what to do. So finally she stood directly in Elphaba path. Elphaba tried to walk around Glinda but the small blonde clutched Elphaba's face. She looked up into her lover's hazel eyes.

"I love you Elphaba," Glinda whispered to her using her full name to gain her full attention.

The green girl looked at Glinda. The blonde then pressed her lips to Elphaba's and kissed her passionately wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck. At first Elphaba was reluctant to touch Glinda but then the sweet blonde's kiss melted through her reserves and she put her arms around Glinda's waist.

Their kiss lasted a while longer then Glinda pulled away. She looked at Elphaba tears glistening in her eyes and laid her head on Elphaba's chest. Elphaba's breath was a little shallow and she could feel tears beginning to burn behind her eyes. But she didn't cry. Instead she laid her head on her lover's blonde curls and stored the scent in her memory. "I love you too," Elphaba said.

It was only the second time she had said it but to Glinda it was the world. Elphaba was her world. She held onto her lover a little tighter trying not to cry so she wouldn't burn Elphie's green skin. Elphaba placed her hand under Glinda's chin and brought her blue gaze up to meet her own. She kissed her pale forehead then her pink lips.

"I'm going to get some food for our trip," Elphaba told her kissing her lips one last time. She gathered her cloak and reached for the doorknob. "I'll meet you at the carriage."

Glinda nodded and Elphaba was out the door. She didn't know what was going on in Elphaba's mind or what she was doing. She was just happy that they were leaving for Shiz.

* * * * * *

At the carriage, Glinda had settled in and made a little nest for herself and Elphaba. She waited, but the driver was not.

"She'll be here soon," she assured the impatient man.

Then, there was Elphie, at last, she cam strolling down the paved stones. Her thin torso stuck out under her black cape. She gave Glinda a bundle filled with grapes, cheese, and stale bread.

"This should be enough for you until your next stop," Elphaba said bluntly.

"Me? Well what about you? Are do you have something better for yourself," she smiled. Elphaba didn't, she looked straight at Glinda her eyes hard.

She opened the door for the green woman. But Elphaba did not move.

"Well c'mon," Glinda urged. "The driver is eager to shove off."

"I'm not going back to Crage Hall with you, Glinda. I've come to say my goodbyes. I will not be part of _her_ school, any longer."

"No," Glinda cried. "I won't let you! I need you! Nessarose needs you! Elphie, no!"

"They will not have to look for me. I'm going under."

"Under where?"

"That would be telling," Elphaba said. "No need for me to lie to you is there? I haven't decided… So I don't have to lie."

"Elphie, please. Get in," Glinda cried. The driver was getting pissy now. He yelled at Elphaba to shove off.

"You'll be alright," Elphaba said. She put her face against Glinda's and kissed her. "Hold out, if you can," she murmured, kissing her again. "Hold out, my love."

The driver slapped the reins and the horses began to move. Glinda stuck her head out the window to see Elphie. Even with the green hue of her skin she blended in with the crowd well. And soon she was nowhere. Glinda pulled her head back into the cab, tears blinding her vision. Elphaba didn't cry, of course. But the pain in her heart was real. This was the hardest decision Elphaba ever had to make.

But the sting in Glinda's heart was real too.


	6. Epilogue

**And the last installment is here! I feel really great about this story and I thank everyone again for their review's and support. I was really surprised at how many hits I got on this story in one day! This is how I reward you.** =)

**Thank you all again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba went forward in her life trying to save others. She saved few but she was proud of those few. Elphaba regretted her decision every day. She thought of Glinda from the moment she woke up to the moment her head lay on the pillow. And seldom did she sleep. Even when she was allowed to sleep her dreams were filled with those Shiz days and that charmed path to the Emerald City.

It took Glinda much longer to move on with her life. When she returned to Shiz she spent weeks in her dorm room clutching Elphaba's pillow to her chest. Elphaba had taken her heart and broken it. But Glinda still loved her. She couldn't find the strength or will to hate her. But eventually she went back to her classes and graduated Shiz with a degree in Sorcery. Her parents had asked their daughter if she was going to move back to Frottica to find a husband. Glinda didn't hesitate when she said she would be moving to the Emerald City. The sorceress told her parents and friends that she would find a job and look for a husband. But she knew that she was going there to find Elphaba. That was her only goal.

But Glinda never found Elphaba. She looked for years until she knew she could no longer stall her parents' marriage arrangement any longer. Glinda was to be married to Sir Chuffery of the Pertha Hills. Glinda was happy for a while. She was given everything she deserved. The beautiful blonde went to balls and danced with the most rich and famous. This was everything she had ever wanted, until she had gone to Shiz. Chuffery was her friend and she loved him as such. And he was very aware of this. He knew that he would always be second place in this beautiful woman's heart.

The couple never had a child, that wasn't to say that they didn't make love; just nothing ever came out of it. Glinda had endured their lovemaking to make her lord happy. After all he had done for her and loved her he deserved that much. And when he fell asleep next to her she would hold a pillow to her chest and weep silently. She regretted that she hadn't stepped off that carriage and gone with Elphaba. She wouldn't care what they would do or if it was dangerous as long as she was with Elphaba.

Eventually Glinda did work her way up in the social circle as well as the Wizards. He saw what she could do and offered her as his magical vizier. The Wizard hadn't remembered her and Glinda never mentioned it. This is how se became Glinda the Good.

It was years before the two lovers met again. And it was under unfortunate circumstances. They met at Nessarose's funeral. Elphaba wasn't her happiest but she wasn't depressed either. She wasn't expecting to see Glinda there. Both women were beginning to age. Wrinkles were appearing on the corners of their eyes and they both looked tired all the time. They had grown up, seen and done things that they weren't necessarily proud of. But seeing each other… It was like be back in Shiz again.

They didn't speak of their separation or their love. They merely talked about recent events and new from Munchkinland and the Emerald City. And unfortunately their conversation took a turn for the worst when Glinda told Elphaba that she had given her sister's shoes away to that hick bray, Dorothy. Elphaba went mad with anger. And after their heated conversation they parted ways.

This time Glinda regretted this separation more then the last.

Months later, when Elphaba was sure that Dorothy and her band of misfits were coming to the castle; she was thumbing through the pages of the Grimmerie. She was searching for some kind of spell. Something that might help her get those shoes from the brat's feet.

But then Elphaba turned to a page that made her heart stop. The golden pages were covered with pink and green swirls. And in the middle of the page was a golden heart surrounded by intertwined pink and green swirls. In the heart, in Glinda's handwriting, was an _E & G_.

For the first time in her long life Elphaba cried and let them burn her skin.


End file.
